The present invention relates to an exhaust gas cleaner and a method of cleaning an exhaust gas by using such an exhaust gas cleaner, and more particularly to an exhaust gas cleaner constituted by a foam-type filter carrying a catalyst and a method of cleaning an exhaust gas by this exhaust gas cleaner.
Recently, nitrogen oxides simply called NO.sub.x and fine carbonaceous particles (hereinafter referred to as "particulate matter") contained in exhaust gases of diesel engines, etc. are causing environmental problems. In particular, the particulate matter is likely to float in the air and be inhaled by breathing. Accordingly, the reduction of the particulate matter has been strongly desired, and various proposals have been made for trapping and burning the particulate matter by heat-resistant filters, and for regenerating filters by burning the particulate matter at a low temperature by using heat-resistant filters provided with catalysts, etc. Particularly in the latter case, the filters can be regenerated at a low temperature in a short period of time, meaning that it is an excellent method when the heat resistance of the filters is taken into consideration.
The exhaust gases of the diesel engines have much lower temperature and larger oxygen concentration than those of gasoline engines. The oxygen concentration is variable in the range of 2-20%. In addition, since a diesel oil is used as a fuel in diesel engines, the exhaust gases contain a large amount of SO.sub.2. Nevertheless, there has been no established method of effectively igniting and burning fine carbon particles accumulated under these exhaust gas conditions without causing secondary pollution.
For instance, when precious metal catalysts are supported on filters, the ignition temperature of particulate matter can be lowered, and the removal of the remaining (unburned) hydrocarbons and CO can be achieved, but there are problems such as the deterioration of catalyst activities by ashes. On the other hand, when base metal catalysts are used, the ignition temperature of particulate matter can be effectively lowered without forming much SO.sub.3. However, such catalysts are not effective for removing CO.
Besides, the catalysts currently used in the industry mainly function to lower the ignition temperature of particulate matter, leaving unsolved the problems of removing nitrogen oxides from exhaust gases of diesel engines containing a large concentration of oxygen. Accordingly, investigation has been conducted to remove nitrogen oxides and particulate matter simultaneously, but conventional catalysts fail to sufficiently remove the other harmful components such as CO and remaining (unburned) hydrocarbons together with nitrogen oxides and particulate matter.
Next, with respect to filter structure per se, there are two types of filters, a ceramic honeycomb filter and a ceramic foam filter. The honeycomb filter is efficient in trapping particulate matter, but it suffers not only from the decrease in catalytic activity by the accumulation of ashes generated by burning lubricating oils, but also from cracking and fusion by spot heating at the time of igniting particulate matter. In addition, since catalyst is mainly supported on inner walls of filter pores, the area of the catalyst-carrying surface is relatively small, resulting in insufficient catalytic activity.
On the other hand, the ceramic foam filter has a large surface area for carrying catalysts, but it is insufficient in trapping particulate matter. Therefore, it has been desired to provide the ceramic foam filter with catalysts having high exhaust gas-cleaning efficiency.